kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Ankh
' Ankh' is the bird Greeed. Unlike his counterparts he becomes an ally to the protagonist Kamen Rider OOO, mainly because of his inability to assume his full form and his lack of trust towards the other Greeed. It has been revealed that his Core Medals are: Taka, Kujaku, and Condor Medal. His true form was revealed in episode 29. Overview Ankh, like the rest of the Greeed, was created 800 years ago through the Core Medals and was sealed soon after. In present times he manages to form his right forearm and unseals himself and the other Greeed completely, while stealing some of the other's Core Medals in the process to get an advantage over them. He is now unable to become more than his arm because he is missing most of his Core Medals. However, he loses one of his Taka Medal when Eiji takes it by accident. He originally intends to force Eiji to return his medal, but when the Kamakiri Yummy attacks when trying to retrieve other Core Medals he has stolen from his fellow Greeed, Eiji saves him. To return the favor, intending to make Eiji a pawn in his scheme, Ankh saves the human by giving him some of the Core Medals he has and enabling him to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. After the Yummy is destroyed, Ankh takes the body of the detective Shingo Izumi, who was mortally wounded in the attack, causing Shingo's hair to spike up with a dull blonde color. As Ankh explains, he intends to use Shingo's body as his temporary vessel, thus keeping Shingo barely alive, so he could move about unnoticed while feeding on as many Cell Medals as he can to regain his complete form. However, when Eiji proves far more strong willed than he thought, Ankh is forced into promising him to give Eiji the OOO Driver so he could save lives rather than just to gather Cell Medals for Ankh. Personality Ankh is a dishonest wildcard. As a Greeed he has little regard for humans, seeing them for their flaws, with Eiji being one of the few exceptions. Ankh also believes that he has the right to get whatever he wants and detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for him. He is also at odds with the other Greeed, both because of the history he had with them, as well as stealing their Core Medals. He focuses only on obtaining enough Cell Medals to regain his body and to become Multi King. He has however shown to repay debts to people, giving Eiji the means to become OOO, though this mainly because he wanted to use Eiji as a tool in his quest. Though Eiji plays him at times, Ankh perfers working with Eiji over with his fellow Greed as the human is honest about his motives. He serves Eiji as his companion and his Medal Manager, supplying him with Core Medals stolen from other Greed. He has taken a liking for popsicles, taking them whenever possible without second thought such as taking them from a cart and making Eiji pay and scaring off children. He is also commonly seen carrying an iPad or an iPhone 4 for gathering information and keeping track of the Core Medals. In episode 17, he claims that he cannot create Yummy for an undisclosed reason. He is also unable to fully regenerate his body even after acquiring a total of four Core Medals, only able to project a single rainbow-hued wing from his right shoulder before collapsing in pain. In episode 25, Ankh's left forearm are revealed and able to create the yummy. Later, In episode 29, Ankh's true form was revealed during the fight between Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo and Kazari. Abilities As the Bird Greeed, Ankh more than likely had the ability to create Bird-type Yummy, and deform into Medals and reform again, maybe even disguise himself as a human. Even as his weakened forearm form, he can fly through the air and pick up beings the size of humans, as well as summon items like Medals and OOO's belt and take control of bodies to use as hosts, as he did on Shingo with his hair becoming a dull blond and spiked up, similar to the possession powers of the Imagin. He can also read his host's thoughts usually to look through memories regarding important information. Ankh can remain separated from Shingo's body, but in order to keep Shingo alive, the separation cannot exceed ten minutes. While Ankh's left forearm, his left forearm are the same as his right forearm but it was able to creating the Yummy the yummies his left arm made are task to retrieve his core medal and also attack people and rob them of an attribute that they feed on their parent's desire similiar to a mother bird feeding for babies. Like Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo, Ankh's true form was able to fly using his own wings and he can the project his own energy shot with his wings. He can sending the flames from his left forearm to the enemy.he can also ingite and attack similar to OOO Tajadol"s promincence drop finisher Etymology "Ankh" comes from the Hindi word for eye (आँख ā̃ṅkh), as in a hawk's eye, one of Ankh's motifs is a hawk and has an eye on his palm. Similarily an ankh is a type of egyptian item that is also a character that reads "Eternal Life". His name was originally planned to be "Ash" (アッシュ, Asshu?) from the Japanese word assuru (圧する?, "to oppress" or "to dominate") which would fit well into his personality. External References ﻿http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ooo/greeed/unkh.html "TV Asahi's page on Ankh". (Note the page misspelled it as Unkh.) Category:Greeed Category:Kamen Rider OOO